dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan A-type
& |class=Transformation |similar='Pseudo Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Blue' }} Super Saiyan A-type is a version of Super Saiyan under Paragus' control ring. This Super Saiyan transformation is an unnatural Super Saiyan state. Most media simply refers to this form as the first サイヤ |''Sūpā Saiya-jin''|}} form. Overview This form is the result of a Legendary Super Saiyan not being able to tap into their true Super Saiyan power due to some kind of suppressant. In Broly's case, it was the control ring placed on his head. Unlike the common Super Saiyan forms, this state possesses blue hair (or, if the user is in a dark environment, purple/pink hair) and is inferior in power. However, even in this suppressed state, it is implied that Broly was still powerful enough to completely obliterate the South Area. Although not to the same extent as his Legendary form, the form also could dramatically increase its power over time. This is especially evident Broly's first fight against Goku: Goku at one point managed to kick Broly in the face hard enough for him to reel back and bleed from the mouth, but after being knocked into the lake, he managed to shrug off the kick to the face and even lick off another bloody wound inflicted from the kick, and then completely shrug off a punch to the face. Similarly, right before Broly transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan state, he managed to completely shrug off a kick to the neck from Super Saiyan Vegeta as well as a direct hit from a Big Bang Attack shortly afterward (which was powerful enough to send Paragus flying, as well as for Goku to clear out of the area in a panic just prior to him firing it). It is heavily implied that the reason for this significant increase in power was due to Goku unknowingly damaging the crown during the fight. Broly utilizes this form throughout the first half of Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, when becoming enraged at the appearance and mention of Kakarot he takes on this form, easily taking the attacks of Super Saiyan Second Grade Vegeta without even flinching. He then proceeds to transform into Super Saiyan C-type and then into Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly first assumed this form in a flashback shortly after Paragus placed the ring on him, where he attempted to grab Paragus' head with the intent to kill him, although the ring coming into full effect forced him to back off.Supplemental Daizenshuu Trivia *Technically, this is the first Super Saiyan form to have blue hair, predating Super Saiyan Blue. *In the level depicting the events of Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Broly when in Super Saiyan is depicted in this version rather than the actual version used in the film. **This was later fixed in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where his Super Saiyan form has both the A-type and the C-type as selectable skins. *Even though he was not indicated to have been put under the effects of the Slave Crown in Shin Budokai: Another Road, Future Broly was still seen using the A-Type form. Gallery File:Brolly22.jpg ShadowBroly.png Trap Shooter.JPG Dbz-41.jpg Broly ss.jpg Broll.jpg References Site Navigation es:Super Saiyan Tipo A pt-br:Super Saiyajin Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations